The Real Sparks
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: The war has ended and everything seems fine. But Sparks still feels guilty about the fire of hate incident.He won't get close to Nova and she's worried, One day, Sparks makes a decision that can tear them all apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe what I did

. Why did I do it!? Why wasn't I strong enough to fight the evil inside of me!? After everthing I have been through...After everthing my team has been through...I had to cause them pain and I know the hate me. Eve though they neglect it, I know or at least believe what they think of me. How could I have been so stupid! Nova has always called me the dumb monkey and she was right...I'm such an idiot. I'm the dumbest monkey alive.

After everything that has happened, I almost destroyed Shuggazoom, I almost destroyed my home, I almost hurt my Faily and worst of all...I almost killed the one I love. But after everything, I can no longer call this place my home, I can no longer call those four monkeys and human boy my family, And any chance I ever had with the love of my life, is gone...forever. I caused everyone pain...I am not worthy enough to be a hero, I shouldn't be called a hero. All the trust anyoe had, ever had in me is gone. I dont belong here anymore...I never did. If I wasn't strong enough to fight the evil inside of me...then i'm not strong enough to be a hero...I'm n othing but a loser.I lost my trust in everyone, No one trusts me anymore, I don't even trust myself. I hurt everone one of my team mates, something I thought I would never,ever do.

i wish i coud just change the past. I wish I would of never grabbed that fire. I should of listened to Gibson...istead I just litsened to my head. This stupid brain I have, full of stupid ideas. We might of won the war for now but what if something else came towards Shuggazoom? I'm not strong enough for anything..nothing. I'm worth nothing to the peope of Shuggazoom, my team mates. Everyone says it wasn't mt fualt...that I wasn't in control but i know they re doing it to make me feel better even though it's making me feel worse because I know it is MY fault.

y fualt and it will always be. I would never forgive myself. I hurt mjy friends, my family, but worst of all I hurt my love. Nova That one namd fils me with guilt. That one name fills me with anger towards myself. The memories of that one name make me regret living, I could still her her cries towards me. Her pleads as I tear her apart. That one name that has always brought tears to my eyes. i cant belive I did that to her. I won't ever forgive myself. If the fire of hate returns in me the thing I don't want is be close to my family. I wipe my tears away and I look around my room. It will always be my fualt no matter what. If only I could just disapear...but I know I will always end up coming back to my family...to my love. If it wasn't for Nova I would of kiled everyone. They should of fought back. They should of killed me. Nova saved me by...confessing. She confessed she loved me..She...kissed me!? Well on the cheek but it was still a kiss. After everything I did to her...she kissed my cheek. She cried for me? I shook my head and sighed deeply...I dont deserve her...I never will...I dont deserve the family i have...I guess I never did and I never will. They should of killed Review please! How ya liking the story so far? Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly got off my bed and walked across my dark room. No longer was there light in here, no longer was there the pilot that used to be happy and joke all the time. Now it's just...me. I figured my whole life out...the fire of hate made me realize who I really was. A sad robot monkey with no use, I did better being a villian then being a hero. I finally figured out that I wasn't meant to be a hero...I never was. I'm worthless.

I slowly sit down at my desk and turn on my lamp, I close my eyes for a while and slowly opened them as my eyes udjusted to the bright light. I then see the mirror I had on my desk, I used to look at myself all the time, polish my magnets but that was the old Sparks. I looked at myself in the mirror and I see myself for the first time in months. My dirty messed up fur that used to be clean and glossy. My swollen almost red eyes with bags uncer them from no sleep and crying. I was no longer that cheerful Sparks I used to be...this IS me, forever.

I can no longer be here...not in a robot where all my brothers live in...where my family lives in...where my love lives in. But I know I can no longer love her, not anymore...-I got to get her out of my mind, I have to. For the best of us. And if I ever turn evil again...I would rather be dead then live close to my family, I would rather join skeleton king then suffering the pain and suffer that I have caused the,. I can't let them be close to me anymore...I can no longer let myself be close to them. I have to run away...run away far,far from here and never come back, I can't be close to them ever again!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at my door.

Nova's POV

I was very worried about Sparks, he hasn't come out of his room in weeks. I have tried to snap him out of everything but I always end up failing, I almost kissed him once but he got really upset and that made me cry. We havn't had our first kiss even though I know I want it. I admit that I love him, I have always loved him even though I have always neglected it. But he has changed so much since the fire of hate incident. And i can't blame him.I decided to talk to him again...I need to talk to him again.

I knocked on his door but no answer, I wait a while and knock again.

''Go away!" A dead voice answers from the inside.

''Sparks?" I say softly. He doesn't answer.

''Sparks...please open the door.''I say but he doesn't answer. I sigh.

''Spa-"

"Go away! Your the least person I want to see right now!" He yells from knside and that broke me. What have I done for him to hate so much? Now he doesn't even want to see me and I have tried so much for him to trust me and to know that I am always here for him. I take a deep breath.

''Please.''I beg. I hear some movement and I straighten myself out as Sparks opens the door and I see him. His fur is all messed up and dkrty and his eyes swollen, and bags uncer them. And his dark black eyes i used to get lost in, now full of sadness and nothingness.

''Oh Sparks.'' I whisper as i rase my hand to place it on his cheek but he steps away.

''What do you need.'' He says harshly.:

''I want to talk...M-May I come in.

''No! Leave me alone!" He yells. He was anout to close the door but I stops him from doing it as I hold the door open with my hand. I step in his room.

''please Sparks...I just want t-"

" No! I want to be alone don't you get it!?" he yells. He walks to his bed and sits on the edge.

''What happened to you Sparks...Please...I want the old sparks back.''I say.

''He's gone fkrever...Now go away you stupid...''His voice trails off and it's the fjrst time he has insulted me. I feel tears in my eyes he has never said anything bad to me. He sighs and puts his face in his hands. I slowly walk to him and sit next to him.

''Don't change Sparks...I mkss the old you. I miss your jokes, your happiness,...I even miss how you flirted with me.''I whisper.

''Who understand you!? Fkrst, you tell me that I was annoying, that I was the dumb monkey and you told me to leave you alone! Know that I have left you alone you say you want me to bother you again!? Well guess what!? The old Sparks isn't coming back!" He yells and I'm sjddenly frighten by the anger I see in his eyes.

''I know and I take it all back.''I say.

''To late for that.''He says angerly. I grab his hand and sqeeze it.

''Please Sparks! I beg you to return to life once more! I miss you so much...I can't sleep at night knowing how depressed you are...please!''I beg. He stares at me and i scoot closer and he yanks his hand away from mine and jumps up and walks to his desk his back to me.

''Get out of here Nkva.''He says. I stand.

''No...nlt intill you promjse me you'll snap out of all this!" I say. He turns around and glares at me.

''I won't promise anything!" He growls. I gasp alittle as I feel tears in my eyes. I walk to him and look in his eyes.

''At least...promise me you'll always be here...With me...with your family! I need you Sparks...more then you'll ever know.''I whisper. He just stares at me and I quickly lean in and kiss his cheek softly. I look in his eyes and see no emotion. He then glares.

''Get out of here!"He yells and then pushes me and I fall.

''I never want to see you again!"He yells. I let the tears fall from my eyes. The first time Sparks has pushes me. I quickly get up and run out the room. He said he nevedr wanted to see me again...I cried.

Sparks POV

I can't believe what I just did. I yelled at her! I insulted her! I pushed her! K told hed I never wanted to see her again. I'm a monster...I'm turning into a monster. I have to leave. I have to leave all this forever. I groan loudly and swipe my hand against my desk making my mirror fall to the ground and craxk i to pieces. I fall on my knees and look at the fallen pencils,papers, lap, And a picture of...Nova. I grab it and sit on the ground.

I let my tears fall and i clench the picture into my hands as I crumbled it and my tears fell.

''Nova...''I cry out queitly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks POV

I was sitting on my desk as I thought of what is best for my team. If I leave...they may be sad but then again ...it's the safest thing to do and if. Stay...I could turn evil again and then I could destroy them and all I want is for them all to be safe and it can't happen if I'm here. Everything that has happened is all my fault. And no matter how many times someone tells it isn't my fault, it is my fault and it will always be.  
I glared and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Everything will be just perfect if I leave. Ill leave and go somewhere far away from here and never come back. I will forget everyone and live on my own and never ever love again. Ill become a normal monkey out in the wild.  
Nova won't have to worry about me no longer. And. Can't worry about her any ore that's why I have to leave. I have to leave her and let her find someone else to be with even though I wish that person were me. I have loved her for as long as I can remember. I sigh and begin to write.

Nova's POV

"He kicked you out?" Asked Chiro.  
I nodded sadly and they look at each other.  
"That's wierd...Sparks is acting very strange." Said Antuari.  
"He's guilty!...He won't stop blaming himself for the fire of hate incident!" I say and they sigh.  
"I want the old Sparks back." Says Otto sadly.  
"Yea...It's been a long time since he has acted like his regular self." Says Gibson.  
"I miss him too." Says Chiro sadly.  
"Don't worry guys...I'm sure hell come around." Says Jinmay.  
"What if he doesn't." I mumble.  
"He will Nova don't worry." Says Jinmay.  
"I miss him...he hasn't acted like the old sparks I love." I said. They stare at me sadly.  
"We all miss him as much as you do Nova...Let him solve his problems on his own...he needs som time." Says Antuari and I nod.  
"I never thought I would say this but...I do miss Sparks' jokes and...Childress." Says Gibson while crossing his arms.  
"We all do my friend." Says Antuari.  
"I just hope we get him back" I mumble. I miss sparks so much. I can't live without sparks, I love him too much even though it took me a long time to admit it but I do love him more then myself and I always will. I miss his jokes, his laugh, his smirk, even how he flirted with me. I know I have always told him to leave me alone but now that he has...I never want him too. I want him to bother me. To talk to me. I sigh.  
"Lets to to bed monkey team...Tomorrow is another day." Says Chiro.  
"Okay." I mumble and we stand and head towards out rooms. As I walk to mine I look towards Sparks' room one more time then I walk inside mine.

Sparks POV

I read the letter I have written for Nova one more time then I stand and open my bedroom door and walk out. I slowly walk through the empty hallways till I reach Nova's room. I take a deep breath and slowly put the note in front of her bedroom door hopping she will find it in the morning.  
I sadly turn around.  
"Goodbye Nova...forever...I will always and I mean always love you." I whisper and I walk back, to my room ready to take off and leave everything forever and never come back. I will make sure my family is safe...I will hide behind the shadows...never spotted again.

Nova's POV

I toss and turn in my bed unable to sleep. I kept closing my eyes and the only thing I see is sparks. And I'm sure if I ever fall asleep ill dream about him. I just can't get him out of my mind. I know how guilty he feels and I just feel horrible. Don't know why but I do know that I love him to much to leave him alone. I need to cheer him up somehow. There must be a way.  
I get up and look around my dark room and get up. O slowly drag myself to the door and open it. Yawn as I step out but only to step on something. I look down and see a piece of paper.  
"Nova?" Someone says. I look up to see Chiro.  
"Hey Chiro...couldn't sleep?" I say.  
"No...I'm worried about sparks." He says.  
I know how he must feel. Sparks was his best friend and I know how much Chiro cares about him. He may even care as much as I care for sparks.  
"Me too." I say.  
"What's that?" Asks Chiro as he points to the piece of paper.  
"I don't know..." Say as I pick it up and he stares. I then start reading out loud.

""""Nova...  
I know how all of you have been thinking and worrying about me. I just want to say that...I'm ok...don't worry about me anymore because your just putting yourself down. I want all of you to be happy and safe.  
That's why I have taken the decision to leave. I will leave and never ever come back. I know you will try and stop me but just don't. Never confessed how I felt for you but I know you know. I never just flirted you for nothing...it was for something.  
Tell everyone not to worry. The only way to keep you safe is to leave. I won't come back but I know you will be sad. Don't.  
Find someone else to be with. Someone who deserves you and keeps you happy. Someone who KNOWS how to take care of you. Anyone.  
dont cry for me and please keep the team going. I have failed you all and. Can't live with all the guilt that is eating me inside.  
Thanks for everything Nova.  
I will always...ALWAYS love you.  
I'm sorry  
S.P.R.X.7.7""""

I stared at the note. No...NO!  
"No!" I yelled  
"Sparks!" Yelled Chiro.  
"Go get the team ill find him!" I yell. Chiro runs and. Run to sparks room I have to stop him before it's too late! I have to! I can't let him leave me! I need him and I know he needs me. It's not his fault it just isn't!  
"Sparks?" I yell as I run in his room but find it empty I shake my head and run to the command room and any place he could be at.

OH NO! Sparks is gone! IS HE GONE!?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WILL NOVA STOP HIM? OR IS IT TOO LATE?!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry. I haven't updated in a very, very, very long time. Well...here is a chapter, again, I'm sorry. This chapter is emotional. Sparks POV

I looked out into the clear sky just a couple clouds here and there. The sky was a beautiful yellow,red, and orange color with the sun just setting over the horizon. I look down at the town. Some people walking around and children playing, I catch a glimpse of the hover burger stand . I'm sure going to miss that, the town, the people, but mostly my family.

look back at the door located at the robot's neck. I could stay gut if I do I just end up yelling and hurting my friends. I can't stay anymore...I have to go. I hold my red bag tightly and hang it over my shoulder. I was just about to turn on my jet pack when a voice stopped me.

''Sparks!" I turn around and see Chiro,Gibson,Otto, and Antuar.

''Were you planning to leave without saying goodbye?" Says Chiro. I sigh.

''I couldn't bring myself to it.'' I say. ''Why are you leaving your friends, your family?" Asks Antuari.

I have to.'' I say.

''But Sparks you can't go. We need you here...your our brother.'' Says Gibson.

''Your part of our family.'' Says Otto. I look at their sad faces and guilt flows inside of me and I look down ashamed. I can't stay. No matter how much they beg or how much I want to stay. The on

ly way to keep them safe is too go away and never...ever come back.

''Dont call me your brother...I stopped being that a long time ago.'' I say. They stare sadly.

''You'll always be our brother, Sparks.'' Says Antuari.

''Always.'' Says Chiro.

''But I can't! Don't any of you understand that I can't be near you! I only cause you pain, and hurt! I always yell at all of you and I end up hurting you! I don't want to be near you all! If the fire of hate took over me then anything can...I'm not strong enough to be hero!" I yell.

''Sparks...The power primate is within you. You are a hero to everyone.'' Says Antuari.

''The fire of hate incident wasn't your fault Sparks. You didn't know it was going to happen.'' Says O tto.

''The war is over and you have nothing to worry about.'' Says Gibson. ''What if another bad guy comes? What if skeleton king is still out there!? I can't risk being near any of you.'' I say.k

''But-" I interuppted Otto.

''But nothing! I'm leaving and that's that. Nothing will make me stay.'' I say angrily.

''We need you with us sparks.'' Says Chiro.

''Im not staying! I won,t risk it,'' I yell. They stare and i turn my jetback on and fly up in the air. I was just about two feet in the air when i stopped.

''Wait!...what about Nova?" Says Otto. I look at them.

'Tell her that...Tell her that...Im sorry.'' I say. I see there sad experessions and sadness eats me up inside. I love them all and thats the reason i have to go forever. Nova is in danger if im near her and i can never see her again. I have to stay and live in the sadows. I wont ever come back. Being near them means the y will be in danger, if something happens i know im weak and i co uld turn evil again. Im nkt strong enough to be a hero.

''Goodbye monkey team.'' I say. I was just about to fly of when a certain cry made me stop. .

''Wait!" I turn around and i see Nova run towrads me, she pushes passed everyone and jumps up to me and hugs me tightly. I dont react i just stare as she wraps her arms around me and her tail. She buries her head in my chest and I stare at her. Seeing her like this is all my fualt. That warrior look in her eyes is replaced with saddness and its all my fualt.

''Do.n't leave me.'' She whispers.

''Nova I-"

''No! Listen to me for once Sparks! Don't leave me.'' She says louder.

''I have to.'' I say.

''No you don't! It's because you want to! But why Sparks!? Why do you want to leave if all we do is care about you! Why!?" She yels as she looks at me and i see her sad eyes.

''You know why. I can't be near you Nova! I don't want to be near you!" I yell.

''But why? What did I do to you?" She whispers. I stare.

''Just go away Nova.'' I say. She stares sadly and i unwrap her arms from me and i fly down to the robots shoulder and turn my jetpack off.

''No. I won't leave you. I won't let you leave me!" She says.

''Ljsten to me Nova! You have a long life ahead of you! Protect this team because i'm done! I'm done being a hero!" I yell.

''Sparks-"

''No! Go away! I don'f want to see You or this team again!" I yell as i push her away and she gasps. I'm surprised by action as well.

''Goodbye.'' I say. I turn my jetpack on but Nova grabs my arm.

''No Sparks. I can't let you go! I won't'' She yells. I yank my arm away.

''You have always pushed me around and told me to leave you alone!Now your dream is coming true!" I yell.

''I never meant that.'' She says.

''To late for that!" I say.

''Please Sparks...I'm begging you to stay.'' She begs.

''I'm not staying! I'm leaving! Go away!" I yell to her. Then i see so something I thought I would never see again, her tesrs. They remind me of the past and of what i have done to her when i was evil. The memory makes me angrier with myself and guilt flows inside of me again. I have to leave now, i can't sfay when the only thing i can do is hurt her.

''.Please! I need you Sparks!" She begs as her tears fall.

''Why would you care so much! Im just a dumbm stupid monkey! Arent I!?" I yell.

''Im sorry for whst i have said and done to you, please don't go.'' She begs as she grabs my hand. Her tears fall on it.

''Too late.'' I say as i yank my hand away and glare at her. I turn around but she grabs my arm and turns me around.

''It's not to late Sparks. Please don't go! You mean alot to us...to me!" She says. I shake my head.

''Find yourself another idiot...,because i'm done,'' i say, i was about to turn around but she grabbed my arms and kissed me on the lips, i donf react and she kisses me softly. I have always dreamed of kissing her but now it doesnt feel rigt. I feel too much guilt. I push her away and she stares at me sadly. I touch my lips with my hand and Nova leans in again and kisses my cheek softly and a tear runs down her cheek

''Stay.'' She whispers. I stare and so many emotiond swirl in me. I sigh.

''I can't.'' I say. And i turn on my jetpack and fly up.

''Sparks!" She yells. I fly and Nova was about to fly after me when fveryone holder her.

''No! Let me go!" She yells as she struggles. I stare as she stares at me while panting and tears running down her cheeks.

''Im sorry.'' I whisper as I fly away.

''No Sparks, come back! Please! Please sparks! I love you took much to lose you!"" She yells and I turn around and see her eyes filled with sadness and tears. She mouths the word please but I shake my head. I fly away leaving Nova screaming my name and i just feel tears. The look in her eyes will never leave me.

Well here is the chapter. Hope ya liked it. REVIEW ! you.'' I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova's POV museum

It has been months since he has left. Months since he left my life and promised never to come back. Those months that seemed like ages or centuries to me. I hated living like this , nothing brightens my day anymore...never do I smile or plan on it. Never do I laugh or talk as much as before. I won't be able to live like this forever...I knooint I'll die of sadness or hunger even

. Why did he leave me!? I begged and cried out his name but he never listened. I cried and yelled as I saw him leave and fly far away till I couldn't see him anymore. I have nightmares all the time about him but I never see his face, I sometimes even wake up screaming and sweating.

Everyone tries to comfort me but the only one who could keep the nightmares away is him...I know that if he were here with me then none of this would of happened. If only I would of done something earlier to prevent any of this...but instead I pushed him away.

I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about all the times I jave yelled and hit him, even if he was just trying to say something sweet I would hit him...this is all my fualt and it will always be.

"Oh Sparks...where are you?" I whisper as I hug his pillow tightly and my tears fall on it. Will I ever see him again? Will I get the chance to say those three words I have longed for to say but was a coward to show them at all?

I looked around at Sparks' old room, I have memorized it from wall to wall and I sleep in here sometimes as I try to jeep the nightmares away...it sometimes works but not always. He would always try to make me smile and laugh but now that i want it the most he isn't here to show me

. "Nova?" I hear a voice come from the other side of the door. Its Chiro. I don't answer, instead I curl up in a ball at the head of the bed.

"Are you in there?" I hear him ask. I sniff and let more tears fall on the sheets and pillow. The door slowly opens and Chiro steps in.

"Nova." He says with a sigh and worried. I jump from the bed and run towards him and hug him. He hugs me back softly and I cry in his arms as he tries to comfort me.

"Its okay Nova...don't cry please.'' He says. I try to calm down hut it doesn't seem ad a possibility to me right now.

"I can't...he's gone chiro! I thought he would come back but its been months and he isn't here." I say.

"Nova...he has been gone a long time...all of us had tried to move on...please try to do the same, your hurting yourself." He said. I wipe my remaining tears away and look up at him.

"I try...trust me chiro...I have tried but I can't...I just can't.". Whisper the last part and chiro looks at me worried. I walk to Sparks' old bed and sit down.

"I can't get him out of my mind...I feel like its all my fault he left." I whisper.

"Nova...it wasn't your fault...its no ones fualt, trust me Nova...one day hes going to come back...he just needed some time alone but I'm sure he'll come back." Says Chiro and I look at him.

"And what if he doesn't." I say. Chiro walks over to me and sits down.

"He will Nova...destiny brings us to where we should be...he knows what he's doing and which path he'll chose." Says Chiro and I give him a slight smile.

"You sound like Antuari." I say and he smiles

. "Thanks for the complimented." He said with a grin.

"Thanks for always making me feel better Chiro." I say.

"Don't worry...anytime you need, remember I'll be there." He said. I then smile at him. A real smile of friendship.

"Thanks." I said, chiro smiles.

"Otto!" We hear someone yell and then we heard laughing and Chiro laughs too.

"Well I better go calm those two down..." Said Chiro with a chuckle and he stands up.

"When ever out need me just call...or just talk to Antuari." He says. I nod and he exits the room. I sigh and stand and exit the room and walk down to the command center and there I find Otto running around with Gibson's equitment and Gibson running after him. Antuari is staring at them and Chiro is smiling. I smoke slightly.

Ever since Sparks left, Otto has been trying hard to keep the team laughing...he makes the others laugh sometimes but I will always feel empty

. I walk towards the door and exit from the foot of the robot and walk outside into the cold air. I wrap mg arms around myself. I lean on the foot of the robot and close my eyes and sigh deeply. If only I could open my eyes and return back into the past and prevent any of this from happening. I look up at the any and see its aost sunset.

I turn on my jetpack and fly up to the robots shoulder and sit down on the edge while facing the sunset.

It was beautiful...with the red and yellow mixing creating orange. I smile slightly and lean back on my hands. If only he were here to enjoy this with me. I would be so happy even if he were only here to bother me.

'Oh Sparks..." I gasp out.

"I wish you were here with me." I whisper.

"I am here..." someone says and i gasp and turn my head. Review please!


End file.
